Raiden (Metal Gear)
Raiden Is One Of The Main Characters In Metal Gear Solid Universe, In Metal Gear Solid 2 Sons Of Lirberty, He With La Le Lo Lo Colonel And Rosemarry, Later Found Out they Were Computer Virus Who Mind Controlled Him to Kill The President,He Met His Foster Dad,Solidus Snake, And The Real Solid Snake,Who Survive From His Story, and Possibly Liquid Snake,(Ocelot's fake Doppleganger) He Face Three Dead Cells, Fatman,Fortune,and his Worse Enemy More then Solidus And A Former Dead Cell,Vamp, He Face His Final Battle Against Solidus, Defeat Him Once And For All(But Was Revive In Legend Of Multi Universe), Snake Told Him To Get A Normal Life And Be Great Full! In Metal Gear Solid 4 Guns Of Patriots, He Played A Secondary Or Supporting Hero After Old Snake(Solid Snake), His Nemesis,Vamp, Faked His Death From Raiden's Sniper, And Wants Vengence On Raiden For Shooting Him Two or Three Times, He Took His White Blood Out, Raiden Said, "I Don't Fear Death!", Snake Then Shoots The Gecko, Both Fight For ROund 1 And Round 2, He Wins Them Both, Vamp Told Him To, "Finish Me!", Raiden Gladly Swipe His Stomach, Like the Way He Did To Solidus, Killing Vamp Once and For All(He Faked His Own Death After Both Liquid Ocelot and Big Boss Are Killed By Snake, By His Perfect Clone, Solidus's Death, Big Boss Meets His End of Life,But They Both Comes Back To Life, And Vamp Meet His True Ruler), His Ending Is Happy And Normal Life... In P Team Movie Act 3, He Once Again A Secondary Hero After Shadowness, His New Partner, When he Learns Vamp Is Back, Without Snake, He Needs Help, So he Goes With Shadowness And His Team To Stop that Real Mastermind Dead Cell Monster! In P Team And Miracle Elite Heroes He Play one Of The Main Characters In The Story, He Helps Knuckles,Ami,Yumi,Grim,Moe,and His "Big Brother" Shadowness, To Stop His Old Crazy Bomb Nemesis, Fatman And His Forces, And Meets Miracle Elite For The First Time, Later In part 12, He and Grim Both Battle Dangerously and Serious Bloddy Fight Against Majin Bender,After They Defeat Him, He Escape Before Raiden's Allies Would Come After Him, Raiden Found Another Legendary Stone, Which Is A Cavern Stone And His Body Is Hurt, He Ask Grim To Get Cyborg Ninja Outfit For Him, Now Raiden WIth His Cyborg Ninja Outfit Will Be Over The Series, Cause His Old Clothes Are To Old And From The Past, Later He And Grim Meets A Halloween Guy Name Beetlejiuce(he Once A Villain,Until Discord Comes and Start His Chaos, Beetlejuice Shall Have His Revenge By Join Forces With The Heroes In Part 13),After All that,Raiden Leaves The P team,While he Goes with Shadowness Alongside with Frank,Falcon and Others. The Multiuniverse War of Destiny Raiden will return to assist The P team, and Snake's friends,The B Team, it's revealed or not that he's gonna fight both Liquid Snake,of Sigma team and Colnel Volgin of Discord Team,mostly Liquid. Raiden will be the ONLY Member of D Team to appear helping the heroes. Allies: Solid Snake,Real Roy Colonel, Rosemary, Otacon, Dr. Naomi, Me Ling, Meryl,Big Boss,Shadowness,P Team, Miracle Elite, B Team, Solidus Snake(Knows He's Trying To Save His Own Son And The Reunite In The Near Future), Dr.House,Santa Christ,Beetlejuice,Other Members of P team,and The D Team Enemies: Vamp,Solidus Snake(Formely), Liquid Snake,Revolver Ocelot,Anton Chigurh, The Patriots,Fatman And His Groups,Discord(Beetlejuice Shows Him From His Past) Category:Characters hailing from the Metal Gear Universe Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Partner Category:Cyborgs Category:The Patriots Liberators Category:Members of The D Team Category:The Helper Squad Category:The P Team that appeard in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes